bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Trivia
__TOC__ Le traduzioni dal giapponese sono fatte senza un esperto di tale lingua quindi non prendete queste traduzioni come assolute ma se conoscete qualcuno che la conosce contattateci ^_^ Inoltre se conoscete qualche altra curiosità non siate timidi e scrivetela nei commenti. Trivia,ossia "dietro le quinte" Se nella sezione Lore raccogliamo tutte le cose nascoste o meno sulla storia dei personaggi presente all'interno del gioco,la sezione Trivia si occupa di ciò che ha ispirato la creazione delle unità,dalle loro abilità fino al design e al nome . Dalle tradizioni Asiatiche delle unità classiche a quelle più europee delle nostre Esclusive. La quantità di spoiler è molto bassa quindi potete leggere senza troppa paura. Generale *'Agni 'è il Dio del Fuoco nella religione induista ed è descritto con parvenze di divinità acquatica(Agni infatti è un'arcipelago nel gioco).Inoltre Agni deriva da Ignis ossia Fuoco in Latino. *I Veda sono un'antichissima raccolta in sanscrito vedico di testi sacri dei popoli arii che invasero intorno al XX secolo a.C. l'India settentrionale, costituenti la civiltà religiosa vedica, divenendo opere di primaria importanza nell' Induismo.La repubblica di La Veda potrebbe essere tradotta quindi in "Repubblica degli Arii". *Anche Atharva è legata ai Veda,infatti l' Atharvaveda è una delle quattro suddivisioni canoniche dei Veda. Il nome può essere reso come "Veda degli Atharvan", essendo gli atharva le formule propizie adoperate durante alcune cerimonie sacrificali della religione vedica. È noto anche come quarto Veda. Bestiario Fuoco * Goblin: sono leggendarie creature maligne presenti nel folklore di alcuni paesi.Caratterizzati da una bassa statura, erano accusati di rapire durante la notte donne e bambini, sostituendo questi ultimi con i propri mostruosi figli. Talvolta compaiono sotto forma di animali, il che rispecchia la loro natura bestiale. I goblin sono tentatori e usano sovente i frutti proibiti del regno delle fate per attirare le loro vittime. Vivono spesso in grotte sotterranee. * Hobgoblin: sono una forma più grande, forte e agguerrita di un Goblin * Salamandra:Secondo un'antica leggenda le salamandre erano capaci di attraversare le fiamme rimanendo illese. MOlto spesso appaiono negli antichi bestiari anche se le loro caratteristiche sono confuse con quelle di altri rettili. * Ifrit: sono comunemente conosciuti come spiriti del fuoco. Appaiono come uomini di eccezionale forza e bellezza, ma è molto difficile avere contatti con loro. Si considerano superiori alle altre creature perché convinti della loro primigenia creazione e soffrono quindi molto il fatto che alcuni umani abbiano trovato delle formule magiche capaci di garantirgli il controllo su di loro. Quando interpellati mostrano un atteggiamento ironico e malizioso e tentano ogni volta che possono di travisare gli ordini del proprio padrone. Questi spiriti provengono dalla cultura araba e isalmica e sono una sottocategoria sei gin o geni. * Cerbero: nella mitologia greca era uno dei mostri che erano a guardia dell'ingresso degli inferi, su cui regnava il dio Ade. È un mostruoso cane a tre teste, tutto il suo corpo era ricoperto, anziché di peli, di velenosissimi serpenti, che ad ogni suo latrato si rizzavano, facendo sibilare le proprie orrende lingue. Il suo compito era impedire ai vivi di entrare ed ai morti di uscire. In realtà nell'antichità il "nudo suolo" era definito Cerbero (o "lupo degli dei") poiché ogni cosa seppellita pareva essere divorata in breve tempo. * Ortos: fratello di cerbero è spesso rappresentato come un cane a due teste con un serpente al posto della coda. * Ragnaberus: è ispirato ad una chimera', '''mostro mitologico con parti del corpo di animali diversi. Secondo il mito greco fa parte della progenie di Tifone ed Echidna, insieme all'Idra di Lerna, Cerbero e Ortro. * '''Orco':L'origine di tale divinità è probabilmente etrusca: Orco è ritratto in alcuni affreschi nelle tombe etrusche come un gigante peloso e barbuto. Presso gli etruschi il destino di ogni defunto era di essere condotto in un mondo di patimenti, senza luce e speranza. In questo quadro, probabilmente trae la sua origine la tetra figura di Orco. * Brangea/'Granmeria': sono ispirate a una comune pianta carnivora...mangia uomini. * Carbonchio/Garfon: IL Carbonchio è ispirato ai Kitsune esseri simili a volpi della mitologia giapponese. Si credeva che questi animali possedessero una grande intelligenza, vivessero a lungo ed avessero poteri magici. Il principale tra questi ultimi era l’abilità di cambiare aspetto ed assumere sembianze umane, apparendo spesso con l’aspetto di una donna bellissima. Altri poteri che sono spesso attribuiti alla Kitsune includevano la possessione, la capacità di appiccare il fuoco con la/e coda/e o di sputare fuoco, il potere di entrare nei sogni e l’abilità di creare illusioni così complesse da essere quasi indistinguibili dalla realtà. Acqua * Tritone: è, nella mitologia greca, il figlio di Poseidone il dio del mare e della nereide Anfitrite. Tritone aveva un corno di conchiglia il cui suono calmava le tempeste e annunciava l'arrivo del dio del mare veniva raffigurato con la metà superiore umana e quella inferiore a forma di pesce, tutta la pelle era verde. Probabilmente la sua origine è pregreca * Sahuagin: è probabilmente un tritone mutante. * Uomo lucertola: sono creature leggendarie menzionate nella mitologia e nel folklore di varie culture, aventi fattezze di rettileumanoide. * Ramia/Scylla/Lotan: sono tutte ispirate alla mitica figura di Scylla, ninfa marina figlia del dio Forco e di Ceto. Venne trasformata in un mostro marino dalla maga Circe, che voleva l'amore di Glauco tutto per sè. * Rantoul: basato sulle fantasie tentacolari dei jappo. Per approfondire, si veda Ammiraglio Abissale Cornelius (che tra l'altro è esclusiva EU, fatevi due domande...) * Legtos: è ispirato ad un drago marino. * Legnaura: '''è ispirato a Nessie, il mitico mostro che secondo la leggenda abita le acque del lago di Loch Ness in Scozia. * '''Wedingo: è una figura demoniaca della mitologia dei Nativi Americani Algonchini, stanziati lungo la costa orientale e la regione dei Grandi Laghi tra gli attuali Stati Uniti d'America e il Canada. Lo spirito può assumere sia caratteristiche prettamente umane che quelle di un mostro umanoide, trasformatosi da quella che una volta era una persona normale che aveva praticato il cannibalismo. * Hrungnir: '''era un gigante della mitologia norrena, che cadde in un duello per mano di Thor. * '''Levira/Vordos: anch'essi sono ispirati ad una razza di draghi marini. * Pilaf: è ispirato a pilaf, importantissimo personaggio di Dragon Ball. * Aerigila/Aerohang: '''questa creatura è ispirata ad un pellicano o più in generale ad un uccello marino. Terra * '''Fata: è una creatura leggendaria, presente nelle fiabe o nei miti di origine principalmente italiana e francese, ma che trova comunque figure affini nelle mitologie dell'Europa dell'Est. Nell'originale accezione dell'Europa meridionale è totalmente sovrannaturale, cioè non ha nulla di umano se non l'aspetto. Il nome fata deriva dall'altro nome latino delle Parche, che è Fatae, ovvero coloro che presiedono al Fato.La fata è un essere etereo e magico, una sorta di spirito della Natura. * Titania: Regina delle Fate, è la bella sposa di Oberon, Re dei Folletti. Entrambi, sono protagonisti, con la loro intricata storia d'amore e di vendetta, dell'opera teatrale Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, di William Shakespeare. * Mandragora: La mandragola costituì uno degli ingredienti principali per la maggior parte delle pozioni mitologiche e leggendarie. Innanzitutto il nome, probabilmente di derivazione persiana, le è stato assegnato dal medico greco Ippocrate. Nell'antichità le venivano accreditate virtù afrodisiache; era utilizzata anche per curare la sterilità. Inoltre, molto spesso la mandragola è raffigurata come una pianta urlatrice dotata di un volto vero e proprio. Recenti scoperte hanno dimostrato che in realtà nella Madragora risieda un devastante potenziale nascosto capace di distruggere l'intera Gand Gaia, fortunatamente questi tuberi, possedento un QI pari a 1 non sono assolutamente consce del loro potenziale. * Polevik: secondo la mitologia slava, i polevik erano spiriti delle praterie che si manifestavano sottoforma di nani deformati e con il colore degli occhi differente. Sono spiriti maligni che molto spesso infestano i villaggi. * Leshy: secondo la mitologia slava, il leshy è lo spirito guardiano della foresta. Si presenta come uno spirito umanoide che può assumere qualunque peso e dimensione. Nelle leggende è raffigurato insieme a sua moglie e ai suoi figli. * Nano/Principe dei nani: in alcune mitologie sono esseri simili all'uomo ma di piccola taglia. Secondo alcune tradizioni hanno poteri magici, secondo altre no. Sono generalmente caratterizzati dalla predilezione per i luoghi sotterranei e per l'oro. I nani sono grandi minatori, si dice che la loro birra sia la più buona del mondo, un nano ubriaco infatti diventa molto pericoloso per chi gli sta vicino (soprattutto se sta combattendo in una guerra). * Ent/Trent: quest'unità è ispirata agli ent di origine tolkieniana. Gli ent sono i cosiddetti Pastori degli Alberi e Il loro ruolo esistenziale è quindi quello di proteggere le creature vegetali dal danno che potrebbero arrecar loro le altre razze. * Xipe Totec: sono ispirati alle amadriadi, figure della mitologia greca che vivono all'interno degli alberi. Esse sono un tipo particolare di Driadi, le quali sono loro volta un tipo particolare di ninfe. Sono in parte associabili alle Querquetulanae, le ninfe romane del querceto. * Timpal/Finia: sono della anti-fate che odiano gli umani e li aggrediscono quando essi attraversano la foresta da loro abitata. * Mantis/Wargloon: questo essere è ispirato ad una mantide religiosa. Tuono * Minotauro: è una figura della mitologia greca. È un essere mostruoso e feroce, con il corpo di un uomo e la testa di un toro. Era figlio del Toro di Creta e di Pasifae, regina di Creta. Il suo nome proprio è Asterio '''( proprio come la spada di Ark) o Asterione. * '''Ciclope: sono delle figure della mitologia greca, divinità gigantesche con un occhio solo. Figli di Urano e di Gea, creature prodigiose vengono descritti come alti conoscitori dell'arte della lavorazione del ferro. La loro attività era fabbricare i fulmini di Zeus. i Ciclopi sono gli aiutanti di Efesto. * Gigas: sono ispirati ai giganti, esseri dall'aspetto umano ma dall'incredibile statura e forza, In molte culture indoeuropee i giganti sono creature associate all'origine stessa del cosmo. I giganti sono rappresentati come esseri di grande forza, estremamente longevi, e spesso anche depositari di una grande conoscenza, e tuttavia immorali e distruttivi. * Arpia/'Aero': sono creature mostruose, con viso di donna e corpo d'uccello. L'origine del loro mito deve forse ricondursi a una personificazione della tempesta. * Ocypete: era una delle tre arpie nella mitologia greca. Secondo una leggenda le tre arpie furono inseguite dai Boreardi, Ocypete, pur essendo la più veloce del trio fu atterrata su un isola dove pregò per la sua salvezza. * djin: trae spunto dai jinn 'o ''genio, approssimativamente, goblin o ''folletto ''e indica nella religione preislamica e in quella musulmana, un'entità soprannaturale, intermedia fra mondo angelico e umanità, che ha per lo più carattere maligno, anche se in certi casi può esprimersi in maniera del tutto benevola e protettiva. * '''Corvo tengu: si ispira ai Tengu, un tipo di creature fantastiche della iconografia popolare giapponese, a volte considerati kami (dei) e a volte yōkai (demoni/mostri). Sono spesso associati ad altre creature fantastiche, gli oni (orchi). * Empusa/Gorgone: sono entrambe ispirate alle Gòrgoni',' mostri della mitologia greca, erano figlie di Forco e di Ceto. Erano tre sorelle, Steno, Euriale e Medusa. Di aspetto mostruoso, avevano ali d'oro, mani con artigli di bronzo, zanne di cinghiale e serpenti al posto dei capelli e chiunque le guardasse direttamente negli occhi rimaneva pietrificato. * Basilisco: è una creatura mitologica citata anche come "re dei serpenti", che si narra abbia il potere di uccidere o pietrificare con un solo sguardo diretto negli occhi. Secondo le leggende il basilisco è la creatura più letale sulla faccia della Terra, inizialmente raffigurato come un piccolo serpente con il tempo è cresciuto di dimensioni assumendo sempre più abilità letali, è in grado di avvelenare, pietrificare, sputare fuoco, uccidere con la propria voce, in alcune leggende è narrato che la sua sola presenza "corrompa l'aria" circostante uccidendo qualsiasi cosa si avvicini a lui. Vive in un deserto che si è creato da solo. * Catoblepa: è una creatura leggendaria descritta da Plinio il Vecchio e da Claudio Eliano. Nell'antica zoologia greca e romana era un «quadrupede africano, raffigurato col capo pesante sempre abbassato verso terra». Il catoblepa possiede un alito letale (e mangiatela una mentina però...) che deriva dalle piante velenose di cui si nutre. Secondo alcuni bestiari il suo sguardo sarebbe letale. * Rognomus/Bagura Nagia: questi due draghi nativi di Ishgria prendono ispirazione dal Tyrannosaurus rex, il dinosauro più famoso e cattivo di tutti. * Raidenil/Volteg: questa creatura è un drago del tuono...ma più cattivo. Luce * Angelo: è un essere spirituale che assiste e serve Dio (o gli dei) o è al servizio dell'uomo lungo il percorso del suo progresso spirituale e della sua esistenza terrena. La figura dell'angelo è presente in moltissime religioni monoteiste e politeiste. IL termine angelo deriva dalla parola greca ánghelos, che significa messaggero. * Arcangelo: è un tipo di angelo, presente nel Cristianesimo, nell'Ebraismo e nell'Islam. Gli arcangeli sono angeli maggiori, a stretto contatto con Dio. Sono 7, di cui Michele, Gabriele e Raffaele sono i più alti in grado. * Azael: uno degli angeli ribelli che insegnarono agli uomini a costruire armi e alle donne ornamenti e cosmesi. * Unicorno:è un animale dal corpo di cavallo con un singolo corno in mezzo alla fronte. Il nome deriva dal latino unicornis a sua volta dal prefisso uni-'' e dal sostantivo ''cornu, "un solo corno". Simbolo di saggezza e di pace, nell'immaginario cristiano poteva essere ammansito solo da una vergine, simbolo della purezza. Si credeva che se il corno fosse stato rimosso, l'animale sarebbe morto. * Pegasus: è una figura della mitologia greca. È il più famoso dei cavalli alati. Secondo il mito, nacque dal terreno bagnato dal sangue versato quando Perseo tagliò il collo di Medusa. Secondo un'altra versione, Pegaso sarebbe balzato direttamente fuori dal collo tagliato del mostro.L'idea di un cavallo alato è molto antica e proviene dall'Asia Minore. La vitalità e la forza del cavallo, unite alla capacità di volare e quindi di svincolarsi dal peso della gravità fanno di Pegaso un simbolo della vita spirituale del poeta e della sua ispirazione che si eleva indomabile, incurante di qualsiasi ostacolo terreno. * Al-mi'raj: Al-Mi'raj, è una bestia mitica dalla poesia araba che vive su un'isola misteriosa chiamata Jezîrat al-Tennyn entro i confini dell'Oceano Indiano.Il suo nome è anche sinonimo di salita di Maometto al cielo. Al-mi'raj è un grande coniglio con un lungo corno sulla fronte simile a quello di un unicorno.Nonostante il suo aspetto docile, Al-Mi'raj è in realtà un predatore feroce, territoriale e sono noti per essere in grado di uccidere animali e persone molto più grandi di loro con alcuni colpi del loro corno. Essa ha anche un immenso appetito e può divorare altri esseri viventi, anche molte volte più grandi di loro. * Cait Sith: è una creatura della mitologia celtica, il cui nome significa "Gatto fatato" (Cait vuol dire Gatto, e Sidhe vuol dire Fata). Secondo il mito, queste creature vagano per le Highlands scozzesi. Spesso la rappresentazione di queste creature ricorda il celebre Gatto con gli stivali delle fiabe. * GS-200/GS-1000: entrambi sono ispirati alla Morte nera di Star wars che lo Zi...ehm la Forza sia con te! * Wisp: la figura del Wisp è ispirata ai fuochi fatui, fiammelle solitamente di colore blu che si manifestano a livello del terreno in particolari luoghi come i cimiteri, le paludi e gli stagni nelle brughiere. Il periodo migliore per osservarli parrebbe essere nelle calde sere d'agosto.Si tratta di fiammelle derivate dalla combustione del metano e del fosfano dovuta alla decomposizione di resti organici. Le leggende sui fuochi fatui sono moltissime, nell'antichità si ritenevano la dimostrazione dell'esistenza dell'anima. * Lebutorium: è ispirato ai Geist, figure incorporee molto simili ai fantasmi. Ci si riferisce ad essi come a delle presenze incorporee, spesso caratterizzate da alcuni elementi macabri o sinistri (avvolta in un sudario oppure senza testa, contornata da una certa luminescenza o che produce un rumore di catene). Del pari anche le circostanze delle apparizioni sono caratterizzate da elementi sinistri ricorrenti quali l'ora notturna, i luoghi lugubri e isolati, ecc. Il termine fantasma, dal greco antico φάντασμα phàntasma, a sua volta da φαντάζω (phantàzo, "mostrare"; dalla radice φαν-, che esprime l'idea dell'"apparire" e del "mostrare"), aveva il significato di apparizione(intesa come manifestazione soprannaturale) e solo con il tempo il suo significato si è ristretto a indicare l'apparizione di un defunto. Il fantasma è una figura ricorrente nella tradizione popolare e letterariapraticamente di tutte le civiltà. Nella tradizione orientale e in quella greca e romana l'apparizione dei fantasmi non è associata al sentimento della paura. Oscurità * Scheletro/Re di scheletri/Signore teschi : lo scheletro è una creatura fantastica presente nella fantasia gotica, negli horror e nell'arte mitologica. È un tipo di morto vivente costituito appunto dal solo scheletro privo di carne. * Medusa:è una figura della mitologia greca. Insieme a Steno ed Euriale, è una delle tre Gorgoni, figlie delle divinità marine Forco e Ceto. Secondo il mito le Gorgoni avevano il potere di pietrificare chiunque avesse incrociato il loro sguardo e, delle tre, Medusa era l'unica a non essere immortale. Medusa, come le sue tre sorelle era rappresentata con dei serpenti al posto dei capelli. * Zahhak: nella mitologia iraniana identifica un demone della tempesta, malevolo. Ruba il bestiame porta sventura agli umani. È un mostro serpentino con tre teste e sei occhi che personifica l'oppressione Babilonese sui Persiani. * Lilin: Secondo le leggende della tradizione mesopotamica, erano spiriti notturni maligni che attaccano gli uomini. Secondo la religione ebraica i lilin, erano i figli di Lidith, prima moglie di Adamo poi ripudiata dopo aver disubbidito al marito, per questo motivo sono rappresentati come demoni deformi. * Nyx: è una delle divinità primordiali dell'antica Grecia. Nyx o Notte era la personificazione della notte terrestre. * Ragno oscuro: è ispirato ai ragni grossi e spaventosi che infestano le grotte, le foreste e i castelli in moltissimi film e libri dei più svariati generi letterari. * Arachna: è una figura mitologica dell'antica Grecia. Figlia di un tessitore, la fanciulla era abilissima nel tessere, tanto girava voce che avesse imparato l'arte direttamente da Atena, mentre lei affermava che fosse la dea ad aver imparato da lei. Ne era così tanto sicura, che sfidò la dea a duello. Atena, adirata la trasformò in un ragno, costretta a tessere dalla bocca per tutta la vita. * Bilmera/Baldeura: Sono ispirati alla figura mitologica della chimera, un mostro composto da varie parti di diversi animali. * Goetia/Grimoire: anch'essi come i Lebotorium sono ispirati ai fantasmi vedi sopra'(Bestiario, sezione Luce Lebotorium). Sei Eroi 'Vargas' In giapponese ヴァルガス(Varugasu). 'Selena' In giapponese セレナ(Serena) le traduzioni diverse sono nel kanji 氷輝 cioè l'unione di 氷(ghiaccio) e 輝 brillante che viene accorciata solo con gelida in italiano e la traduzione di 聖氷の大女神(Grande Dea del Ghiaccio sacro) in leggenda del ghiaccio. Il suo SBB Luther Entios è un termine che significa Ispirato/Posseduto, dal greco ἔνθεος, ''ispirato dal Dio. 'Lance' In giapponese ランセル(Lancel). *3*翠槍 (lancia verde) 翠(midori) significa verde e 槍 lancia. *4*翠壊槍 è simile ma con in più 壊 corrotta/maledetta (lancia verde maledetta). *7*創樹神皇 (Dio imperatore Albero della creazione) è riferito alla maledizione di Drevas. 'Eze' In giapponese エゼル(Ezeru). *2*雷将 composto da tuono 雷 e 将 ossia un nome maschile che funge da titolo. *3-4-5-6* cambia il titolo(Re,Dio,Imperatore). 'Atro' Il suo nome giapponese è アトロ(Atoro) e nelle varie forme assume il nome di : *2*光剣士(spadaccino della luce) 光 è luce mentre 剣士 è spadaccino(剣 è spada) *3*剣聖(spada santa) 剣 cioè spada accompagnata da 聖 santo/a e non solo 聖 *4*創剣聖 che rispetto alla precedente aggiunge 創 traducibile in creazione o ferita *5*光剣神 (Dio della spada della luce) che va a sostituire a 士 神(Dio) nel nome a 2*. *6*光の創神 (Dio della luce della creazione/ferita) simile alla precedente ma con il ritorno del kanji creazione/ferita al posto di spada.の significa di e si usa come con il genitivo inglese * 7*天光の剣聖神 (Dio della spada del paradiso) decisamente più complessa,l'unione di 天光(cielo e luce) diventa paradiso più il solito spada e dio. Il nome del suo UBB è Tir Na Nog,che significa "Terra dei giovani" dal sassone. 'Magress' In giapponese マグルス(Magorosu). Campioni di un tempo *'Zegar''' condivide con Rhein la somiglianza con Wolverine *'Mifune' prende il nome da un famoso attore giapponese che interpreta il ruolo di Samurai,Toshiro Mifune. Cavalieri d'onore *'Agni' prende il nome dal continente di cui è principe,che a sua volta è una storpiatura di Ignis,fuoco in latino. Miti e leggende * Dragofiamma: Ispirato ai draghi sputafiamme medievali della cultura occidentale,mantiene i suoi tratti in tutte le evoluzioni. * Sirena: Basata sulla sirena,una creatura metà pesce e metà donna che attira i marinai con la sua voce per poi mangiarlo o farlo sprofondare nelle profondità.Questo particolare è modificato e l'unità è molto più benevola. * Ziz: Basato sia sull'uccello del tuono della tradizione indiana che sullo Ziz di quella Ebraica. Lo ziz è un grande rapace che causa le tempeste e scatena fulmini con il battito delle sue ali ed un messaggero divino per i pellerossa. Per gli ebrei è il protettore del cielo e degli uccelli,in lotta contro il Leviatano e il Behemoth; Anche qui è rappresentato come un grande falco che con il suo grido allontana i predatori e con le sue ali. ** La sua venuta è spesso rappresentata come giudizio divino. ** Gli utenti di Brave Frontier gli hanno dedicato un'apposita religione,Lo Zazabinesimo. * Driade: Ninfe degli alberi della mitologia greca che vivevano nei boschi e ne incarnavano la forza e il rigoglio vegetativo. A differenza delle amadriadi, non facevano corpo con gli alberi, né morivano con essi, ma potevano muoversi liberamente, danzare e unirsi anche con semplici mortali. * Valchiria: Servitrici di odino nella mitologia norrena,rappresentate con elmo e lancia in groppa a branchi di lupi che frequentavano i cadaveri dei guerrieri morti in battaglia.Dal momento che il lupo era la cavalcatura della valchiria, la valchiria stessa appariva simile ad un corvo e volava sopra i campi di battaglia per scegliere i corpi. Così, i branchi di lupi e i corvi che spazzavano un campo dopo una battaglia potevano essere stati visti come mezzo per la scelta degli eroi.Infatti lo scopo delle valchirie era quello di scegliere i più eroici tra i caduti e portarli nel Valhalla, dove diventavano einherjar. Questo era necessario perché Odino aveva bisogno di guerrieri valorosi che combattessero dalla sua parte alla fine del mondo, durante i Ragnarök. * Vampiro: Essere del folklore dell'Est-Europa che vive nella notte e si ciba del sangue delle ragazze vergini,non si mostra mai alla luce del sole ed è un non morto che può morire solo grazie a oggetti santificati. ** La sua evoluzione,il lich è un non morto che ha raggiunto l'immortalità grazie alla magia nera e può separare la sua anima dal suo corpo.La sua esistenza proviene dal Fantasy moderno di D&D. = Bestie leggendarie * Fenice: Rappresentazione dell'araba fenice,un uccello mitologico noto per il fatto di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri dopo la morte. * Leviatano:Si tratta di un terribile mostro marino dalla leggendaria forza presentato nell'Antico Testamento. Tale essere viene considerato come nato dal volere di Dio rappresenta spesso il caos primordiale, la potenza priva di controllo, benché biblicamente sia più spesso espressione della volontà divina e "simbolo della potenza del Creatore". Viene talvolta rappresentato lottare contro il Behemoth. * Behemoth: Il Behemoth appartiene alla mitologia ebraica ed è descritta come la creatura più straordinaria della Terra, imbattibile per tutti tranne che per il suo creatore.Molto frequentemente è stato visto come un elefante, un bufalo o un ippopotamo. In alcune leggende ha il potere di creare montagne e si scontra con il Leviatano. * Albero Mundis: Probabilmente ispirato ad un'incrocio fra Laputa dei Viaggi di Gulliver e l'Yggdrasyl,con riferimenti a gli Ent di Tolkien. Alneu e le sue evoluzioni sono appunto Ent molto vecchi e saggi che condividono le loro conoscenze con gli umani. * Viverna: La Viverna è una creatura leggendaria rappresentata come un rettile alato, simile al drago della tradizione europea, differendo per l'assenza delle zampe anteriori. Solitamente non soffia fuoco ed è solitamente di dimensioni non troppo grandi. Caratteristica peculiare è la presenza di un uncino o un pungiglione all'estremità della coda, capace - in alcuni rami delle leggende - di iniettare veleno mortale o paralizzante(da qui l'effetto paralisi). * Guardiani dell'Inferno: Ispirati alla morte personificata,una figura esistente fin dall'antichità nella mitologia e nella cultura popolare, con una vaga forma umana o come personaggio fittizio. La raffigurazione che più si è diffusa nell'immaginario collettivo è quella di uno scheletro che brandisce una falce, a volte vestito da un saio nero, una tunica o da un mantello di colore nero munito di cappuccio. I Memetes in particolare sono versioni minori e più simili a Caronte,il traghettatore infernale che porta le anime verso l'inferno. Mastini della Guerra * Lava: L'SBB di Lava si chiama Ragnarok.Per la mitologia norrena il Ragnarok è il giorno in cui il bene e il male si scontreranno e il mondo finirà per poi rinascere.Odino e i combattenti del Valhalla si scontreranno contro il regno di Hell, guidato da Loki. * Mega: L'ascia di Mega si chiama Poseidon,in onore a Poseidone il dio greco del mare. * Emilia: L'SBB di Emilia,Spada di Perkunas si riferisce a Perkūnas,la principale divinità delle religioni baltiche, affine a Perun, Signore del Tuono presso le popolazioni slave.Era il dio del fuoco, dei fulmini e della guerra; possibile la funzione di dio della pioggia e della fertilità della terra. * Douglas: Il nome del suo SBB Cannone scintillante è dovuto al fatto che aumenta il danno da scintilla ed è molto facile che sparki con altri colpi. * Will: Il nome di Will significa futuro,volontà.Will rimarrà l'ultimo umano a combattere a Grand Gaia, portando speranza per il futuro.Inoltre il BB e l'SBB Ishtar e Avalon sono riferimenti alla dea dell'amore e guerra Ishtar e all'isola di Avalon,raccontata nelle vicende del Re Artù. * Alice: Alice riprende la figura del tristo mietitore e il suo SBB,Salita di Apollion, nel Nuovo Testamento è il nome di un angelo, Abbadon. Questo termine viene usato per indicare l'abisso. Possibile riferimento a Pandora Hearts,dove la co-protagonista,Alice vive nell'abisso ed è dotata di una falce.Inoltre la Alim ha avuto collaborazioni con la Square Enix,che ha pubblicato il manga. Eroi Elementali *Il demone che guarda le spalle a Galant è Asura, divinità indù/vedica. *'Stya' possiede l'SBB Die Rohwasser, dal tedesco. Con una traduzione letterale significherebbe "acqua non depurata". *'Alma '''proviene dal latino.Il termine significa "vivificatrice". Eroi a Richiesta *'Elulu''' a 6* porta il nome di Nikola Tesla, genio ed iventore serbo del XIX secolo, rivale di Edison. *Il BB di Lemia rimanda agli Asmodai, demoni del mondo ebraico di origine iranica. *Nel BB di Elimo '''a 6* (Forza di Pandit) il pandit è un termine sanscrito che significa erudito o maestro. I quattro eroi di Palmyna *L'UBB di '''Edea indica l'Atarassia cioè la completa pace interiore derivante dall'assenza di emozioni/passioni,citando il "letargo" in cui è caduta per salvare i suoi amici . **Il nome di Edea a 7* invece deriva dal Latino/Greco Flora = Fiore,Natura,Floreale,Petalosa e Aegis significa scudo in latino e deriva dall'egida greca.Inoltre il sistema Aegis è un sistema di combattimento integrato delle unità navali. Eroine ultraterrene *I BB di''' Il & Mina''' a 5* e 6* si riferiscono rispettivamente alla Croce del Sud e Croce del Nord, costellazioni dei nostri emisferi australe e polare. *L'UBB di Sefia, fa riferimento a Claiomh Solais, ''la "Spada di luce", una sapda leggendaria appartenuta al re d'Irlanda. Si dice che era capace di squarciare un corpo in due con un solo fendente. *L'SBB di '''Rickel', "Fanaa di cristallo", rimanda a Fanaa, una parola di origine persiana che significa perdersi dentro qualcuno fino a perdere la propria identità o la propria vita. In questo caso, la nostra eroina amò a tal punto le sue pistole da assumerne persino il nome. Dei e Discepoli Evocatori e NPC *'Seria' è un'esempio di tsundere, ossia una ragazza che vuole sembrare scortese ma in realtà nasconde di essere molto sensibile. *'Karl', insieme ad Atro e altri personaggi, è stato spesso scambiato per una femmina dai traduttori. Si presume abbia una relazione con Seria e Grahdens. *'Grahdens' è un vecchio pervertito. ** Grahdens fu introdotto nella storia all'età di 72 anni,che porta la apertura del varco a collocarsi circa 50 anni prima degli eventi della storia principale dato che fu la seconda persona a attraversarlo. ** Grahdens fu la prima unità a essere ottenibile a partire dalla forma a 5 *Si suppone che Owen abbia tra i 75 e gli 80 anni dato che si comporta come se fosse più vecchio di Grah, inoltre Owen fu il primo a attraversare il varco dopo la guerra contro gli Dei. *'Lugina' è un paxxo skatenato arrogante che da del/della deficiente a chi capita ma in realtà ha un cuore d'oro come Seria. *'Tilith' è una figa assurda che ci ha promesso di mostrarsi in costume da bagno. *'Paris': Come Tilith,ma senza il costume da bagno. *'Eriole' fu introdotto nella storia a 32 anni mentre Tesla all'età di 29 anni **Tesla è ispirata alla dea bendata della giustizia, che porta con se la bilancia della giustizia. **Il fantoccio di Eriole è stato creato da Noel includendo il suo lato oscuro creato dall'odio verso la nobiltà Scienza e Supertizione *'Vishra' è definito Rākṣhasa: spirito malevole e demoniaco delle religioni indù e buddhista. In effetti il guerriero è posseduto dalla sua armatura, privo di ogni volontà. *Il BB di Logan 5* (Anima di Mefistofele),indica Satana nel folklore tedesco. Sorelle Sibille La Sibilla è una figura esistita storicamente, ed anche presente nella mitologia greca e in quella romana. Le sibille erano vergini dotate di virtù profetiche ispirate da un dio, in grado di fornire responsi e fare predizioni, per lo più in forma oscura o ambivalente. *Il nome di Freya deriva dalla divinità norrena dell'amore omonima Le Belle e le Bestie *'Kagutsuchi' è il nome del dio del fuoco nella mitologia giapponese *Il Golem è una creatura della mitologia ebraica,una creatura umanoide creata dal fango per difendere il popolo ebraico da coloro che ricevono la conoscenza del Qabbalah. I 12 guardiani degli dei *Molti dei dodici guardiani hanno esplicitamente uno dei simboli del calendario astronomico giapponese. **'Signas' ha una tigre/leone dietro **'Farlon' ha il carattere di un toro ** Sodis ha un cavallo **Sia Ramna che Ophelia hanno un Drago **'Grybe' sembra avere il carattere del cane **'Lunaris' potrebbe essere il serpente **'Alyut' il gallo,simbolo della luce *Il BB di Signas Regina Neve si chiama "Ira di Zeus" il capo degli dei greci. *Tartaro è il nome del SBB di Lunaris: si riferisce all'inferno nella visione cosmologica dell'antica Grecia. *La figura di Ramna è chiaramente ispirata ad una danzatrice del ventre mediorientale. *Niflheimr è il nome del SBB di Raydn, così come del regno del ghiaccio nella mitologia scandinava. *Allo stesso modo Ofelia ha un SBB chiamato Yggdrasill: si tratta dell'albero del mondo, sempre nelle saghe norrene. *Il BB di Alyut '''Luce Divina cita l'Eden, il paradiso terrestre della Genesi. Eroi Bi-Elementali * '''Bran è la fusione tra Freezer e Bran Stark e il suo Sbb "innalzatore imperiale è riferito al WC su cui svolazza in giro. * Il BB di Lucina "onda di Mobius", strano ma vero si rifà ad una teoria fisica. Dei Decaduti *la figura di Luther è un chiaro rimando a Lucifero, Satana nella religione cristiana, come suggeriscono l'elemento fuoco e l'SBB Peccato Mortale (Inferno Sin in inglese). *'Phee '''6* possiede il BB Abraxas, termine misterioso di probabile origine iranica, forse legato allo zoroastrismo. *Damballa & Morteisma, rispettivamente BB e SBB di '''Kajah', rimandano alla religione Vudù caraibica. Kajah stesso potrebbe rappresentare le famose bamboline vudù. Creatori di Sfere *'Azael' ,anche detto Azazel, è uno degli angeli ribelli che insegnarono agli uomini a costruire armi e alle donne ornamenti e cosmesi nella religione ebraica. Eroi di Elgaia *'Nevsky' deve il proprio nome ad Aleksandr_Nevsky, eroe nazionale russo e difensore (mitigazione) della patria. *[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eru_Il%C3%BAvatar Eru Ilúvatar] è il nome del Dio della mitologia tolkieniana. Legati dal Sangue * La spada di Orwen, è uguale alla spada di Verdute, a quanto si crede è la leggendaria spada nera realizzata da Lilly Matah. * si pensa siano nati prima i baffi che Hogar. Traditori dell'umanità *'Kuda' con il suo SBB rimanda all'Ade, regno ctonio della mitologia greca nonché nome del dio dei morti. Qui Kuda cena insieme a Leonida e ai suoi Spartani. *'Rowgen': Nato sull'isola dei cecchini, 100 shot, 100 hits lululalalu. *l'SBB di kuhla, acquarius fa riferimento all'acquario uno dei 12 segni zodiacali fissi nell'astrologia occidentale. Discendenti divini *In origine Lucca si chiamava Luca, rimando giapponese al nome e non alla città italiana ma la pronuncia dei giapponesi non sempre và d'accordo con gli inglesi. *il BB di Eve a 4* è ispirato alla mossa più potente di tutto il mondo pokemon: Splash. Questa mossa contiene chiari riferimenti alla nostra mitica Gazolina, che probabilmente ha incontrato Eve durante le sue peregrinazioni in Burkina Faso. I cacciatori dell'Antico Drago *Caladbolg è il nome della spada (nella 7* aureum, dorata) dell'eroe irlandese Fergus mac Roich, nonché SBB di Shera. Questo spiega il suo buff all'attacco. Discepoli Esiliati *'Alpha 'è la prima lettera dell'alfabeto nonché prima unità 7* stelle evocabile dal portale, escludendo ovviamente i 6 eroi che sono free. il suo UBB nomina Helios, dio greco del sole, ed è di elemento fuoco. *'Kanon' è un termine più che usato in Giappone. *'Kira' è un mezzodemone guerriero, i suoi BB/SBB latineggianti rimandano in effetti a termini bellici (Adversus = contro = duello). *Termini latini sono presenti anche nei BB di Feeva (magna nebula, ferus): "grande nube" stando al BB mentre l'UBB cita il selvaggio/temibile Astaroth, il principe dell'Inferno secondo la demonologia. Guardiani di Meirith * L'UBB di Quaid (Fine di Nandikeshvara) fa riferimento a Nandikeshvara il più grande teorizzatore della tecnica teatrale dell'antica India. * L'UBB di Ivris '''(Nirvana) si ricollega al Nirvana bhuddista cioè il fine ultimo della vita dove si ottiene la liberazione dal dolore. Grandi Demoni di Ishgria *L' UBB di '''Raaga (Penitenza divina:108 klesha), klesha è una parola sanscrita che indica tutto ciò che contribuisce a causare la sofferenza dell'uomo mentre 108 sono i nomi delle divinità indù e le danze di Shiva, nonché il numero dei peccati tradizionali secondo il buddhismo. *L'Artwork di Raaga e di Shusui sono ispirati alle divinità induiste,raffigurate con 6 o 8 braccia. *La leader skill di Oguro si ispira a Eris, la dea della discordia nella mitologia greca. *L'UBB di Aaron (Samsara oscuro) fa riferimento al Samsara che indica, nelle religioni dell'India, la dottrina inerente al ciclo di vita, morte e rinascita. È talora raffigurato come una ruota, proprio come i cerchi presenti nell'artwork del personaggio. *La leader skill di Rize si ispira a Cupido il dio dell'amore proprio perchè aumenta il rilascio dei cristalli cuore <3. Cavalieri dell'Oracolo * L'UBB di Ruby (Hyperion) è riconducibile a Iperione che originariamente è un epiteto del sole, e si ricollega all'origine dei poteri di Ruby stessa cioè le fiamme. * Il SBB di Rinon a 7* richiama i quasar che sono delle galassie molto luminose e distanti dalla Terra. Un altro riferimento ai quasar si ritova nel nucleo luminoso che Rinon tiene in mano . * Le spade di Ark si chiamano Wiesel e Asterio. Come i miei ippopotami. Eroi dell'Altromondo * Baerum, nome che ritorna molto spesso nei vari BB di Bestie, in realtà è una città della Scandinavia. * I nomi dei BB di Vernil spesso sono riconducibili a nomi propri o cognomi di persone. per esempio Hildovl, è un tipico nome nordico. * IL BB della forma 7* di Reis "Deus ex machina" è una frase latina e significa "divinità (che scende) dalla macchina". Questa frase è riferita ad un personaggio che, durante il corso di una narrazzione, ne risolve inaspettatamente gli intrecci con meccaniche non correlate con la logica della narrazione. ** L'UBB di Reis "Demiurgo", rimanda al demiurgo, figura filosofica e al tempo stesso mitologica, è un essere divino dotato di capacità creatrice e generatrice, descritto la prima volta da Platone. Spedizione ad Ishgria * L'SBB di Krantz sia nella forma 6* che in quella 7*, fa riferimento alle claymore, una tipologia di spada molto grande, solitamente utilizzata a due mani, tipica dei guerrieri scozzesi tra medioevo ed età moderna. * Il BB di Rhoa nella sua forma a 5* contiene chiari rimandi al Culto. Si pensa che segretamente Rhoa fosse un discepolo dello ZIZ. ** Il BB e l'SBB nonchè l'artwork della forma 7* di Rhoa rimandano ai Raiju, ''uno yōkai della mitologia giapponese. Il suo corpo è composto da luce o da fuoco. Può avere la forma di un gatto. Il suo grido è come il boato del tuono. Il ''raijū è il compagno di Raijin, il dio shinto del fulmine. è proprio una situazione kafkiana... * L'SBB della forma 6* di Kafka fa riferimento a Nox la dea romana della notte. ** L'SBB della forma 7* di Kafka fa riferimento agli Anguis, una famiglia di sauri nativa dell'America Settentrionale. ** L'UBB di Kafka fa riferimento a Persefone una figura della mitologia greca e romana, Sposa di Ade e figlia di Demetra. Secondo il mito principale, nei 6 mesi dell'anno (Autunno ed Inverno) che passava nel regno dei morti, Persefone svolgeva la stessa funzione del suo consorte Ade, cioè governare su tutta l'oltretomba; negli altri 6 mesi (Primavera ed Estate) ella andava sulla Terra da sua madre Demetra, facendo rifiorire la terra al suo passaggio. ** Il nome e l'artwork di Kafka, nella sua forma a 7* sono ispirati al Basilisco ( vedi bestiario, tuono), la creatura più letale sulla faccia della terra, citato anche come "il re dei serpenti". * L'UBB di Libera rimanda ad Andraste, una dea celtica ringraziata dalla regina britannica Boudicea mentre combatteva contro gli invasori romani. Grandi demoni di Ishgria ll * Il BB di Adel, nelle sue tre forme, contiene la parola Vatra, che tradotta dal rumeno significa fuoco/focolare. ** L'abilità leader di Adel nella sua forma 5*, rimada ad Eris, dea del chaos e della discordia nella mitologia greco-romana. * Il BB di Savia, nelle sue tre forme, contiene la parola Kyanos, che è un altro modo di dire Cyan o ciano, uno dei tre colori primari che simboleggia l'acqua e rimanda sia al tipo di Savia che al nome della sua fidata assistente ** L'SBB di savia nella sua forma 7* rimanda ad Astarte, una divinità fenicia legata alla fecondità e alla guerra; si può accostare alla divinità greca Afrodite. Custodi dei Tesori Sacri * Duran, è anche il nome di uno dei supercattivi di Superman. Duran è un mago messicano appartenente alla tribù "Oto", intenzionato a vendicarsi degli umani che hanno devastato l'ambiente. ** L'SBB di Duran "El devastator" è la traduzione messicana di devastatore (nome dell'SBB nella sua forma 6*) e può rimandare al fatto che il supercattivo della saga di Superman è messicano. * IL nome Charis, contrariamente a quello che si può pensare guardando il nostro losco figuro significa "grazia" o "gratitudine". ** il BB di Charis nella sua forma 6*, contiene la parola Clavis ''che significa chiavistello, probabilmente indica il fatto che il compito della famiglia di Charis era quello di proteggere e sigillare i 9 tesori. ** il BB di Charis nella sua forma 7*, contiene la parola ''Imperium, termine utilizzato nell'antica roma per indicare le autorità pubbliche. * L'artwork di Quartz rimanda molto a Caronte il mitico traghettatore infernale che con la sua barca portava le anime dannate da una sponda all'altra del fiume Acheronte. * Il BB di Nadore della sua forma 6* si riferisce a Caelum, una costellazione meridionale minore, che rappresenta due bulini da scultore incrociati. ** L'SBB di nadore nelle sue forme 6* e 7* fanno riferimento a Geirskogul, ''una valchiria della mitologia nordica spesso rappresentata insieme ad una altra valchiria di nome ''Skögul ** Il BB di Nadore nella sua forma 7* si riferisce alla parola graca "Parousia" ''che significa "presenza" e in generale indica la presenza del divino. * Il BB di '''Mahalu' in tutte le sue forme evolutive contiene la parola "Morus", che è sia una specie di piante che una specie d'uccelli. ** L'SBB di Mahalu, nella sua forma 7* si ispira a '' 'Tonatiuh, che'' ''nella mitologia azteca, è il nome che viene usato più spesso per indicare il dio-sole. ** L'artwork di Mahalu è ispirata ai pellerossa, gli abitanti delle Americhe prima della colonizzazione europea. Inoltre la divinità dietro Mahalu è una sorta di grande spitito e le armi che regge in mano sono dei Tomahawk, tipiche asce utilizzate dai nativi americani. Legati dal sangue II * '''Chrome: è un famoso browser web ** I vari BB di Chrome contengono tutti dei richiami ai regni dell'oltretomba delle varie culture/religioni in particolare: *** Nei BB/SBB delle forme 5* e 6* di Chrome sono spesso richiamati gli inferi, ovvero il regno dei morti nella cultura greco/romana. *** Il BB della forma a 7* di Chrome contiene la parola ebraica Sheol che significa "regno dei morti". *** L'SBB della forma 7* di Chrome contiene la parola "Lete" ovvero uno dei due fiumi presenti nel Purgatorio dantesco. *** La parola "Sempiterno" contenuta nell'UBB di Chrome è spesso associata al Dio di tutti noi comuni mortali. LODE ALLO ZIZ! * L'UBB di Raghan contine la parola Zenit, che in astronomia indica il punto immaginario che sta esattamente sopra la testa dell'osservatore. Questa parola è più comunemente utilizzata per indicare quando il sole arriva nel punto più alto, ovvero a Mezzogiono. Creatori di sfere, parte III * L'SBB di Kirave'''l contiene il nome Megistus che è anche il nome di uno dei personaggi della DC comics...ma è anche il nome di una specie di blatte ò_ò. Inoltre Megistus è anche il nome di una carta di Yu-Gi-Oh, confermando che il buon vecchio drago bianco occhi blu ha tentato le luci della ribalta qui su BF. * I BB nelle varie forme di '''Febros contengono il nome Astarioth o Astaroth che secondo miti e leggende era un principe dell'inferno. * L'SBB di Piany contiene il termine Cenote, che sta a indicare una grotta contenente acquadolce. Eredi di Elgaia * IL BB di Limera a 5*, Fergo, sta a indicare LA FE(R)GA. ** L'SBB di Limera a 6* significa pietra fusa, mentre l'SBB nella sua forma a 7* significa terra fusa. ** L'erba verde che viene continuamente spacciata all'interno della Gumi ha dato origine al nome dell'UBB di Limera. * L'UBB di Farzen potrebbe rimandare ad un robottone protagonista di una serie animata giapponese. Entità aliene * Le armi utilizzate da Gildorf sono lance bracciali di nome tongfar, armi quasi sconosciute in Occidente ma piuttosto comuni nel Giappone medioevale. La parte superiore è più sottile, a forma di cubo coperta su tutti i lati tranne uno da minuscole punte coniche, mentre la parte inferiore è più massiccia. Quando vengono impugnate, il manico si allunga in maniera telescopica ed una delle quattro punte laterali fa lo stesso, dando all’arma una forma ad L. Sono lunghe dalla mano a poco oltre il gomito e possono essere impugnate sia stese sull’avambraccio, per difendersi, che nel verso opposto, con la punta verso l’esterno. La "punta" in se in realtà non è appuntita ma arrotondata, e le lance bracciali sono da considerare più simili a mazze che ad armi da taglio. Sono particolarmente adatte per gli scontri a breve distanza e per sferrare affondi o sferzate. Vengono impugnate un paio di volte da Cristal, ed una da Virgo, oltre che da Sirio nella dimostrazione alla settima casa. * Il BB della forma 5* di Isterio fa riferimento alla Tarantella, tipica danza popolare del Sud Italia. ** Il BB della forma 6* fa riferimento all'Allemanda, danza rinascimentale e barocca di origine tedesca, ampiamente diffusa nella musica strumentale. ** L'SBB della forma 6*, fa riferimento allo "spiccato" una tecnica utilizzata dai violinisti per la quale Suonando vicino al ponticello si ottiene un suono più intenso del solito, chiamato sforzando (sullo spartito: sfz); suonando invece spostandosi con l'archetto verso la parte opposta, in direzione del manico, fino al limite o sopra la tastiera (sul tasto) si produce un suono più etereo e delicato, con un'enfasi sulla fondamentale. ** Il BB della forma 7*, fa riferimento alla Passepied, tipica danza delle corti francesi. ** L'SBB della forma 7*, contiene la parola "Spiccato" che indica una tecnica di archeggio per strumenti ad arco in cui l'arco sembra rimbalzare leggermente sulla corda. Il termine deriva dal participio passato del verbo spiccare, che significa "separare". ** Nídhogg, ''l'UBB di Isterio è, nella mitologia norrena, il nome dato ad un lindworm, una creatura malefica simile ad une enorme serpente. Una serpe di nome Níðhöggr si annida tra le radici di Yggdrasill, l'albero cosmico, scambiando costantemente insulti con l'aquila che sta sulla sommità dei rami, per il tramite dello scoiattolo Ratatoskr. ** L'artwork stessa di Isterio rimanda ai fantomatici incantatori egiziani che con la loro musica incantavano serpenti per lo stupore del pubblico. * Per ulteriori informazioni riguardanti le viverne chiedere ai Barbagrigia, oppure fare riferimento alla sezione "Bestie leggendarie" sempre della Trivia. Uno dei Dieci, parte I * '''Voldoga': L'UBB di Voldoga è ispirato all'Eone un divinità greco romana legata al tempo all'eternità e allo scorrere delle ere. In altre religioni gli eoni sono equiparabili agli Dèi Ipercosmici (cioè "al di là del Cosmo", quindi Dèi risiedenti nell'Iperuranio, l'insieme dei Mondi superiori, il "Paradiso"). Lo stesso nome Aion o Aeon era il nome di un'antica divinità microasiatica del Tempo e dell'Eternità, fu usato anche come nome della divinità leontocefala del Mithraismo che aveva lo stesso significato. Platone usa il termine Aion per denotare l'Eternità del Mondo delle Idee, nel suo Mito della caverna. '''''Esclusive Europee Valhalla * Skalmold '''è anche il nome di una band viking-folk-metal islandese. Tradotto alla lettera il nome significa "Età delle Spade" o "battaglia", nome di valchiria e, soprattutto, violento periodo nella storia dell'umanità che precederà il Ragnarök * '''Svafa prende il nome da Sváva,valchiria di cui non si sa molto,oppure dal nome omonimo che significa "donna della Swabia",derivante dal germanico "libero,indipendente". ** Il BB di Svafa "Mostro della laguna nera", è ispirato ad una delle opere cinematografiche più celebri degli anni cinquanta e uno dei classici della storia del cinema chiamata appunto "Il mostro della laguna nera". * Eir è ispirata all'omonima valchiria (che significa "vita" o "speranza" o "protezione" in norreno),appartenente alla stirpe degli Æsir, Eir era tra le file delle valchirie per la sua abilità di "scegliere i morti" dal campo di battaglia e di risvegliarli. Le si attribuiscono tutte le doti dell'arte della vita, in particolare di tutte le erbe medicinali; si dice che era addirittura capace di resuscitare i morti. * Thrud 'è ispirata a 'Þrúðr (traslitterato "Thrud",tradotto in "forza") è una valchiria, figlia di Thor e Sif .Si narra che era stata promessa sposa al nano Alvis, a patto che quest'ultimo forgiasse armi per gli dèi. Thor,per impedire al nano di sposare sua figlia gli disse che doveva dimostrare la sua saggezza e il dio cominciò a interrogarlo finché il Sole non sorse.Poiché tutti i nani si pietrificano all'istante non appena esposti alla luce del sole, Alvis rimase pietrificato e Þrúðr non dovette più sposarlo. * Alvitr '''è ispirata a '''Hervör alvitr (in norreno, alvitr forse significa "tutto saggio - onnisciente" o "strana creatura"),una delle fanciulle cigno figlie di Hlödvér che potevano mutare la propria forma in quella di un cigno. Alvitr fu catturata da Volundr e resa sua sposa per 7 anni. ** Ad Alvitr è ispirata una setta religiosa sul forum ufficiale. * Geirdrful '''prende il nome dalla valchiria analoga,il suo nome significa "lanciera","colei che getta la lancia". * '''Araldo di Yggdrasil: è ispirato all'Yggdrasil che nella mitologia norrena è l'albero cosmico. Con i suoi rami l'Yggdrasil sorregge i nove mondi che costituiscono l'universo e le sue tre radici portano una verso la terra degli dei, una verso la terra dei giganti e l'ultima verso Ymir il gigante primordiale. * Fregn...Freyja è una divinità della mitologia norrena. Freyja ha molte manifestazioni ed è considerata la dea dell'amore, della seduzione, della fertilità, della guerra e delle virtù profetiche. Il suo nome, Freyja in norreno, dal significato di Signora, si trova a volte scritto in altre forme (Freia, Freya). Freyja, nella mitologia norrena, viene a volte confusa con Frigga, dea Æsir moglie di Odino, con la quale condivide la salvaguardia della fertilità e della fecondità e il ruolo di protettrice delle partorienti. Loki la definisce una ninfomane, sempre pronta a saziare le sue voglie con qualunque tipo di partner, dai giganti agli elfi. Alla fine della guerra fra i Vanir ( razza presente nella mitologia norrena) e gli Æsir (altra razza della mitologia norrena, di cui fanno parte Odino e compagnia bella) va a vivere con il fratello fra questi ultimi. Dimora nel palazzo Sessrumnir, che significa "dalle tante sedie", che si trova in Folkvang, "campo di battaglia"; ne esce ogni giorno viaggiando su un carro scintillante tirato da due gatti (si presume di razza delle foreste norvegesi). ** Nella modernità la nostra cara ninfomane, ormai vecchia bacucca, nella speranza di creare un profumo basato su feromoni, per attirare a se gli ormai scomparsi amanti, si è data alla scienza scoprendo l'elemento chimico Vanadio il cui nome deriva da uno dei tanti nomi della nostra valchiria ovvero Vanadis. Mondo Riflesso * I BB di arbeZ nelle sue forme a 4* e 5* fanno riferimento a dei farmaci, rispettivamente il paracetamolo che è il primo antibiotico inventato e la morfina, un potente anestetico. * La spada di etudreV rimanda molto alla leggendaria spada nera di Verdute e Orwen; spada che si tramanda da generazioni nell'impero di Agni. * ROCCE IN FACCIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * I BB di llewxaM nella forma 5* e 6* sono disposti in una sorta di climax: mondo, universo e infine cosmo. Mutaforma *L'artwork di Heinrich è palesemente ispirato a un Licantropo fino alla sua forma a 7*,in cui utilizza una balestra simile a quella dei cacciatori di Streghe e Licantropi per sottolineare la sua caccia ai suoi simili. *L'Artwork di Cornelius è ispirato alle fantasie perverse dei jappo. *La leader Skill di Magena (Ali d'Eosforo) fa riferimento alla divinità greca Eosforo,il dio della "stella del mattino", legato al pianeta Venere. *Le Esecutrici della volontà possono essere ricollegate alle Moire, divinità greche figlie di Zeus. Il sensibile distacco che si avverte da parte di queste figure e la loro totale indifferenza per la vita degli uomini accentuano e rappresentano perfettamente la mentalità fatalistica degli antichi greci. Le Moire sono 3, Cloto, Lachesi e Atropo la prima è colei che genera il filo( ovvero la vita), la seconda è colei che tesse il filo e la terza è colei che lo recide, ponendo fine alla vita. Similmente alle Moire le esecutrici della volontà tessono intricate trame per giostrare a loro piacimento le azioni e la vita degli uomini e farla terminare in caso servisse. *'Ninmah 'è ispirata alle antiche divinità lunari spesso collegate alla fertilità non solo della donna ma anche dei campi. *'Enki': L'SBB della forma 7* di Enki, fa riferimento alla città di Ur un'antica città della bassa Mesopotamia, situata vicino all'originale foce del Tigri e dell'Eufrate, sul golfo Persico. Ur è considerata da molti come la città di Ur Kasdim che viene nominata più volte nel libro della Genesi come il luogo di nascita del patriarca Abramo. Questa identificazione, tuttavia, non è accettata da tutti. BadLands *'Coal Cauldron 'è ispirato in parte al genere Steampunk nelle forme a 4 e 5 * e l'SBB "Highway to Hell" è una citazione alla canzone degli ACDC. *Il nome di Gazolina deriva da Gasoline,ossia il gasolio,in quanto sembra che abbia una pompa di benzina nelle forme a 4 e 5 *. *'Vodoo Child '''prende il suo soprannome da una canzone di Jimi Hendrix che probabilmente lo ha salvato,inoltre anche il design è ispirato al chitarrista(entrambi non si capisce con cosa suonano Lol). *Il nome di '''Crash '''forse deriva dalla sua attitudine di esplodere o schiantarsi al suolo. *Il BB di '''Pig Bull '(Homerun)' 'è un termine usato nel Baseball per indicare il fuoricampo mentre l'SBB (NO Future) è una canzone degli Hot Chilli Pepper. NeoAvalon Come suggerito dal nome della batch, questo gruppo di unità è completamente ispirato alle leggende che riguardano il mitico Re Artù i suoi fedeli cavalieri e le ambientazioni legate alla sua storia... Ma con un pizzico di fantascienza in più * Avalon: Un'isola leggendaria, facente parte del ciclo letterario legato al mito di Re Artù, è situata nella parte occidentale delle isole britanniche e secondo molti il suo nome significherebbe "isola delle mele" . Secondo il mito, Avalon fu l'isola visitata da Gesù e Giuseppe d'Arimatea e dove proprio Giuseppe dopo aver raccolto il sangue di Cristo in un calice (il Graal appunto), fondò la prima chiesa di Britannia. Si dice inoltre che, ad Avalon fù sepolto dalla sorellastra Morgana il corpo di Artù. * Artù: è il leggendario re di Camelot, il suo nome deriverebbe dal termine bretone "Arth" che significa orso, difatti era usanza celtica dare nomi di animali a persone per evidenziarne i tratti caratteristici e l'orso era simbolo di regalità. Seppellito nella brumosa isola di Avalon è in attesa di tornare su questo mondo se ne sentisse il bisogno... * Parsifal: è un popolare personaggio del ciclo arturiano, appartenente ai Cavalieri della Tavola rotonda, e, in particolare, colui che riuscì a vedere il Graal. Secondo la leggenda egli sarebbe il cavaliere alla ricerca del Graal che più è arrivato prossimo alla conquista, difatti vide il cosiddetto "Re Pescatore", ultimo discendente dei custodi del Graal e durante una cena vide proprio il mitico calice. Don't touch my Graail Peeeercevaldoooo!!!! * Mordred: I natali di Mordred non sono ben definiti e cambiano da racconto a racconto, comunque sia rimane il fatto che Mordred è la nemesi di Artù e che in ogni storia i due si debbano affrontare in uno scontro mortale dove Artù ha sempre la meglio pur riportando ferite gravissime. * Merlino: Figura centrale anzi centralissima nel ciclo arturiano, grazie ad un suo incantesimo fu concepito Artù e sempre lui lo allevò fin dall'infanzia insieme a Morgana. Nelle leggende appare non come un mago buono ma come un personaggio inquietante freddo e calcolatore. * Morgana: Sorellastra di Artù e allieva di Merlino è un personaggio soprannaturale descritta come una guaritrice. In leggende più recenti si dice che fu la maga rivale di Merlino. * Viviana: la Dama del Lago è un personaggio del ciclo arturiano. In opere diverse le vengono attribuite gesta differenti; fra l'altro, viene talvolta rappresentata come colei che consegna a Re Artù la spada Excalibur; come colei che porta il re morente ad Avalon dopo la Battaglia di Camlann; come colei che alleva Lancillotto rimasto orfano del padre; e come colei che seduce e imprigiona il Mago Merlino. Diversi autori attribuiscono diversi nomi alla Dama: per esempio Nimue, Viviana, Niniane, Nyneve, e Coventina. La figura di Viviana ha dei parallelismi con la ninfa Teti, madre di Achille. Inoltre il nome "Viviana" rimanda ad una divinità celtica delle acque. Zodiac * Ariete: è il primo segno zodiacale dell'astrologia occidentale. Le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale, che coincide con l'arrivo della primavera e il riaffermarsi della vita dopo la stagione invernale, sono energiche, rapide, impulsive ed entusiaste. Sotto l'influsso di Marte, sono portate più all'azione che alla riflessione e tendono ad affrontare la vita a testa alta. * Capricorno: il Capricorno è un segno femminile cardinale e di terra governato da Saturno. È opposto al segno del Cancro. Le persone nate sotto il segno del Capricorno sono persone riservate e forti come lo stambecco che scala la vetta della montagna (simbolo del segno zodiacale) anche se la coda di pesce simboleggia qualità ben diverse; i nativi sono ambiziosi e desiderano scalare la vetta della vita. I Capricorno sono anche persone organizzate e a volte un po' rigide che non amano particolarmente gli imprevisti. * Acquario: l'Acquario (o Aquario, secondo la grafia latina) è l'undicesimo segno zodiacale fisso e d'aria. È governato da Urano e da Saturno. Le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale hanno un'intelligenza proiettata verso il futuro e uno spirito fortemente innovatore. Instabili dal punto di vista amoroso, hanno un forte senso dell'amicizia e del lavoro di gruppo. I nati sotto questo segno sentono molto la necessità di essere liberi e questo li porta ad assolvere meglio al loro destino nei rapporti basati sull'amicizia; le loro amicizie sono molto ponderate e sentite, non si tratta di qualcosa che essi concedono a tutti. Freddi, razionali, idealisti e dalla mente aperta, hanno uno spiccato spirito umanitario che li rende i più altruisti dello zodiaco. * Gemelli: il segno dei Gemelli è un segno zodiacale mobile e d'aria, governato da Mercurio. le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale sono dotate di un'intelligenza rapida e brillante e di uno spirito lieve e, governate da Mercurio, sono in continuo movimento. Nel ciclo della vita i gemelli corrispondono all'età dell'apprensiderati il segno più curioso dello zodiaco. Eterni adolescenti, nella loro continua ricerca ndimento. Perciò sono codi nuove esperienze possono far fatica ad instaurare rapporti affettivi profondi e duraturi. La loro doppia natura (rappresentata appunto dai due gemelli) può portarli a forme di ipocrisia e ambiguità. * Leone: il leone è un segno zodiacale fisso e di fuoco. È governato dal Sole. Le persone il cui oroscopo contiene una dominante Leone sono solitamente generose e dotate di un forte istinto paterno. I nati sotto questo segno sono dotati di una leadership naturale e considerati leader dai loro rispettivi gruppi sociali. La loro natura egocentrica, frutto del legame con il sole anziché con un pianeta, li porta ad assumere posizioni di guida, o addirittura di comando, nella società e nella famiglia. Bisognosi di ammirazione, sono particolarmente portati per il mondo dello spettacolo. Irascibili e sicuri di sé, danno molta importanza all'aspetto. Egocentrici, ma dotati di forte altruismo, sono caratterizzati dal temperamento forte e passionale. * Pesci: i Pesci sono un segno zodiacale mobile e d'acqua, governato dai pianeti Nettuno e Giove, quest'ultimo in qualità di co-governatore. Secondo l'astrologia occidentale le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno zodiacale sono creative, sognatrici e idealiste, in base alle caratteristiche del pianeta Nettuno, che governa il segno. Naturalmente portate a lasciarsi assorbire in dimensioni mistiche, tendono a cercare la stabilità affettiva e lavorativa come una forma di contrappeso alla loro instabilità emotiva. Il loro universo interiore di creature acquatiche e complesse (quello dei Pesci è infatti l'ultimo segno dello zodiaco) resta tuttavia inafferrabile e, in particolare, si mantiene refrattario all'indagine razionale. Solitamente dotati di senso artistico, possiedono soprattutto una spiccata sensibilità per la musica .L'instabilità emotiva è raffigurata nell'iconografia del segno. Due pesci legati reciprocamente, dove uno punta verso il basso del fondo e del buio, mentre l'altro punta verso l'alto e la luce. A volte prende il sopravvento uno, a volte l'altro. * Vergine: la Vergine è un segno zodiacale mobile e di terra, femminile. È governato da Mercurio. Le persone il cui oroscopo contiene una dominante Vergine sono caratterizzate da un'intelligenza sottile e al di sopra della norma e da una mentalità analitica e settoriale. Possiedono la capacità di sistemare ogni dettaglio, per questo sono ottimi organizzatori. La loro indole ipercritica e pignola può farli risultare pedanti. Di carattere timido e alle volte apparentemente remissivo, sono dotati di notevoli doti professionali e dialettiche. * Cancro: il Cancro è un segno zodiacale cardinale, d'acqua. È governato dalla Luna. Cancro sono detto di essere persone di sensazione e sentimento. Essi tendono ad andare propria intuizione anziché consigli ragionevole. * Toro: il Toro è un segno zodiacale fisso e di terra. È governato da Venere. le persone con dominanti in questo segno zodiacale sono legate agli aspetti materialisti dell'esistenza e dal pensiero fantastico. Sofisticate ma pragmatiche, sono legate ai beni materiali e affettivi. Decise e costanti, amano i piaceri della vita e sono dotate di senso dell'umorismo. In quanto governate da Venere, sono attratte dal mondo delle arti e della musica, e sono molto portate alle pratiche artistiche in genere. * Scorpione: lo scorpione è un segno zodiacale d'acqua e fisso. È governato da Plutone e da Marte, quest'ultimo in qualità di co-governatore. le persone con posizioni di rilievo in questo segno sono misteriose, ambiziose e dotate di un fascino a volte sinistro. Testarde (come tutti i segni fissi) e permalose, possiedono un'ironia sferzante e un intuito profondo. L'erotismo ha un ruolo centrale nella loro vita ma le relazioni amorose si rivelano a volte particolarmente deludenti. In quanto governate da Marte e Plutone, tendono a dominare, soprattutto psichicamente (senza, dunque, escludere il ricorso alla manipolazione), le persone che amano. Esigenti e contraddittorie, pretendono molto dagli altri, ma sanno dare altrettanto, anche se spesso in maniera celata. Orgogliose e consapevoli delle proprie qualità, nascondono una sensibilità profonda (come tutti i segni d'acqua) che può mettere a rischio le loro sicurezze e renderle preda del dubbio. * Bilancia: la Bilancia è un segno zodiacale cardinale e d'aria. È governato da Venere. Le persone di rilievo nate in questo segno sono caratterizzate dalla continua ricerca di equilibrio, nei rapporti personali e intrapersonali. La loro ricerca dell'armonia e l'attenzione verso la formalità possono spingerle verso carriere di stampo artistico oppure mediatorio; sono inoltre solite soffrire le situazioni di conflitto, ma portate per la diplomazia e socievoli. Tratto comune ai segni cardinali è anche l'apparente serenità, atta a mascherare le tensioni interiori. * Sagittario: il Sagittario è un segno zodiacale mobile e di fuoco. È governato da Giove. le persone il cui tema natale contiene questo segno zodiacale in posizioni di rilievo sono estroverse e dotate di uno spiccato sentimento comunitario, secondo le caratteristiche del pianeta Giove, governatore del segno. Proiettate verso l'esterno, hanno una mentalità aperta che le spinge a viaggiare e a dedicarsi agli altri, sui diversi piani dell'impegno sociale e politico o dell'attività religiosa. Vivono con entusiasmo (segno di fuoco) ma senza troppo radicarsi nelle loro esperienze (segno mobile). Il segno mostra più di altri irrequietezza e voglia di evasione, spesso colma i suoi vuoti tramite azioni incoscienti e non calcolate o in alcuni casi con atti di violenza. Esclusive celebrative *La versione esclusiva di Sergay 'è nientepopodimeno che la versione spagnoleggiante del Don Giovanni. (in Hispania son già milletré. Milletré! Milletreeeeeé!). *'Jack, è ispirato alla famosissima leggenda irlandese di Jack o' lantern, nella quale jack un fabbro avido e ubriacone dopo aver commesso un infinità di peccati e aver ingannato il diavolo si vede negato l'accesso sia al Paradiso che all'Inferno. Costretto a vagare senza metà per l'eternità il giorno di Halloween è il giorno in cui cerca una dimora per riposarsi. *'Santa': ispirata all'idolo di tutti i bambini e non solo, Babbo Natale. Da sempre questo simpatico vecchino ogni 25 Dicembre parte con la sua slitta dal Polo Nord per consegnare regali a tutti, in tutto il mondo, per noi utenti di BF è sinonimo di cristalli, rospi, imp, merit e ROBOFROG. *La "rarissima" Robofrog vinse il contest artistico del primo anniversario di BF Eu e fu introdotta nel gioco come unità unica, fu disegnata dall'utente Neowapp (da verificare) * Orkeldar - PORKEDIO - particolarmente temuto nella regione balcanica, pare che questa creatura mitica si aggiri nei pressi dei villaggi di campagna durante le notti di luna piena, lamando brutalmente qualsiasi ignaro malcapitato. Collaborazioni * Deemo e la ragazza/ Deemo oscuro e la ragazza: sono ispirati a Deemo, un gioco musicale sviluppato dalla Rayark. Deemo è uno strano essere che vive tutto solo in un castello. Un giorno una ragazza cadde dal cielo e da quel momento la missione di Deemo è quella di riportare la ragazza da dov'è venuta grazie ad un magio albero che cresce sempre di più ogni volta che Deemo suona il piano. * King of Fighters: è una serie di videogiochi picchiaduro a incontri ideata dalla SNK. quest'azienda ha fatto altre collaborazioni per esempio con il gioco, sempre per mobile, Metal Slug Defence. La seria vanta un merchandising di tutto rispetto che va da fumetti a serie animate a quella che è l'anima di questa serie ovvero i videogiochi; ne esistono svariati, prodotti annualmente dal '94 al 2016, inotre esistono vari spin off anche in grafica 3D. * Final Fantasy BRAVE EXVIUS: